Our hero in Fusionfalls
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: Taimstar was a normal school girl with normal life till lots of fusions came in into present which change her life! Taimstar somehow sent to into the future to help the the good people to win this war against the fusions! With making new friends,learning new skills,missions and defeat the leader of the fusions so that future could be rest in peace. Will she able to do it as hero?


Star: Hi hi! It's been long time!

Ellis: Don't do that all~ *sad*

Star: Sorry sorry

Dexter: Why we here?

Star: Because you are special guests!

Yukio: Really?

Star: Yep *smiled*

Usagi: Just great.. More idiots came in

Ben: Hey,who are you calling idiot!?

Usagi: You

Blossom: There no need to be mean to him

Usagi: Like I care

Eddy: Hey! Can we just get to the story?!

Star: We will! Bubbles do it!

Bubbles: Ok **Disclaimer: Star ****DO NOT**** own Cartoon network character or anything else. She only own her ocs**

Courage: _I've got feelings that something bad soon happened!_

* * *

Long,Long time age, there were a peaceful planet called 'Earth' who never had any danger on it or someone tried to conquered that planet but till now.. A strange aliens have sudden invade into Earth,causing the people to run away as well as losing their important people that caused sadness,drama and hurt too. No one have chance to go fight them even the KND (who always fight the evil adults) who tried to attack however it was no use so they retreat. As days goes,every planet that already been absorbing by Monster came from Planet Fusion has fallen to the aliens that caused the enemy to have more greater chance to win the rule also the power as it moved on to the latest victim which people have no chance to fight them back. As the aliens kept coming to Earth,sent wave after wave of fusion spawns to Earth to gather information in order to start the assault.

The small blobs of noxious goo sample ever from the Earth so that the Fusion planet could create an army of distorted fusion version of common life forms as it terrafusers are landing everywhere! Like breaking down the environment,creating minefields of platforms or pitfalls which the Earth will end up just like other planets so one person have created a rebellion force that killed all the aliens that came from the Fusion planet! So that can they can save the world..No! The **universe!**

Five scientist has already built a fighter machines as extra help then they went on experiment to see what's alien's weakness as fighters fought the aliens to end the mercy and bring peace back as it was look like before the aliens came in. The builder were making new weapons,transport to Fusion's lair and other stuff that would be useful for the world! And they have small people that called Nano,that have a power to beat up the aliens! But they need person even though Rebellion might have chance to win the war, but still they need one more person who's brave,self and willing to help people no matter what! But who? We need a avenge person who have the power that could bring the war to victory for human race! So the young genius boy was in his own lab next to tall robot lady that he built ages a go,typed on his big computer for the universe!

* * *

**At Poke ork Junior,Present**

Tuesday 3rd October,morning

It's a normal day to be in School with all student misbehaviour or be muter. So as the students studying what their teacher told them what to do,the school bell rang meaning it's time for break! So all student stood up and quickly ran out the classroom and meet up their friends. By the time,almost all the students got out the classroom,a same girl who always be last one to be out. She have a side fridge,black hair tied into two with purple bubbles and she wore white jacket that's zipped,denim jeans, two purple belts hanging off from each side and colourful trainer.

"People in my class are idiots" said teenage girl under her breath,remembered what happened during in the lesson - a some kid been shouted by her teacher that he was messing around. She sighed as she putted her black with cute animals pattern around her shoulder then she quickly goes out the classroom to meet up her friends.

* * *

**At Cafeteria**

Cafeteria is a huge place, where most people always goes to on Break and Lunch time to sit down also talked or eat their lunch. There are lots of people lining up for the food or drinks that always come out on free time. There were group of girls stood by the door that lead to outside – there were four girls with brown hair,girl with dark blue hair,two girl with black hair and red headed girl waiting for certain girl to meet them up.

"There you are!" shouted a short girl with a brown hair that goes up to her shoulder,brown eyes wore a green jacket over the white shirt with picture of girl singing,jeans and dark blue trainer saw her friend running up to her.

"Where were you Taimstar?" asked girl with long dark blue hair tied into high ponytail, who have dyed her hair few weeks ago,green eyes. She wore a red shoulder top under the denim vest with golden chains on it that connect to each button,baggy trouser and grey trainer with zigzag pattern on it.

"Sorry guys" Taimstar smiled apolitical as she regain the energy back from the walking.

"It's ok" said tall girl with wavy brown hairs that goes up to half way of her back,brown eyes and wore a white she along with her friends started to wonder around the school,talking to each other,making jokes till another bell rang which it's time for people to go to class so the girls said goodbye to each other then goes off to their classroom. Taimstar and her friends may have different classes to each other but they do have same classes but not all of them together however there are one class they all could be together is P.E which luckily they got after this period. Both black hair girl walked to class together,blue hair girl went to her class along with short girl and girl with curly hair which left out Taimstar who's goes off to her class alone.

"_I hope nothing strange gonna happened today_" thought Taimstar,as she walked upstairs quickly so that she wouldn't be late for her lesson since she want to get a good diploma. As Taimstar entered into her class,one thing that she doesn't know what she thought were coming true son! In fact,it's have already started! A small green alien with evil red eyes were looking out from the dark corner,smirking at the Taimstar before it goes off.

* * *

Star: So what you think of that?

Dexter: I find it great *smiled*

Blossom: Was good start

Taimstar: Thanks guys *smiled*

Ellis: Aww that's so cute!

Usagi: I'm glad that I didn't turn into girly girl

Rex: Why not Usagi? I think you will look great wearing pink s

Athert: *glared at Rex*

Usagi: *punched Rex* Just be luck,that I didn't threw you into space

Everyone except Athert,Ellis and Star: *scared*

Alex: You don't need to punch him that hard

Usagi: What you doing to do?

Alex and Usagi: *glared at each other*

Junpier Lee: Please R&R!


End file.
